Second Kiss
by Rysler
Summary: SamJanet. Sam and Janet go on their second date.


Second Kiss

Author: Rysler  
Date: 08/08/04  
Pairing: Sam/Janet  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Sam and Janet's second date.  
Notes: For Celievamp, something completely non-bleak. :)

* * *

Their lips parted, and Janet Fraiser slung one foot over the seat of the car, placing it on the ground outside. "I'll... see you tomorrow at work." Her eyes were bright as she turned to Sam. 

Sam Carter leaned over, nearly decapitating herself on the still-fastened seatbelt. 

Janet laughed softly, and then leaned in to meet her, kissing her one last time before stepping out of the car. "Bye." 

"Bye," Sam whispered, watching Janet walk to the front door. 

Their first date had concluded. 

= = = 

The phone rang just as Sam walked into her foyer. She dropped her bag on the hall chair and walked into the kitchen. "Hello?" 

"Hi," Janet's throaty voice came over the line. 

"How'd you know I just got home?" Sam asked. 

"I just...let it ring?" 

"You did not." 

Janet laughed. "No. Just intuition." Her tone became coy. "I was wondering when I could see you again." 

"Tonight?" Sam asked. 

"Sorry. Work in the morning. A life or death job." 

"In deep space radar telemetry? You're just putting me off," Sam chided. Then, in a lower voice, she confessed. "I had a nice time tonight." 

"Me too." Janet said. "That's why I called. To let you know." 

"I'm glad you did." 

There was a moment of silence, then rustling as Sam unbuttoned her jacket and dropped it over the back of a barstool. "So," She asked softly. "What was your favorite part?" 

"Mm." Janet made thinking noises over the phone. "Being with you, in public, without Cassandra, was a miracle." 

Sam chuckled. 

"And what was your favorite part, Sam?" Janet asked, her voice dropping. 

"Kissing you." 

There was silence on the other end of the line. 

Sam bit her lip. "Um... The intellectually stimulating conversation with an erstwhile companion?" 

That got a low chuckle. "I'm sorry, Sam. I just... haven't been kissed in a long time." 

"I find that hard to believe," Sam said, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"I wanted a career in the Air Force. Dating women is dangerous. And after the problems with my husband... I wanted to make sure I could make it on my own." This time Sam stayed silent, until Janet prompted her. "Sam?" 

"Do you think I'm dangerous?" Sam's voice was seductive and teasing. 

"Sam." Janet admonished, laughing. "I think you have a mission at 0500 hours." 

"Yeah, I should probably go." Sam paused. "Goodnight, Janet." 

"Goodnight, Danger-girl." 

"Ha!" Sam managed before the phone clicked off. She stared at the receiver for nearly a minute before exhaling and setting it back on the charger. 

= = = 

Six days later, Sam ambled down the ramp with the rest of SG1, P90 slung casually over her forearm. "We're back," she announced cheerfully, smiling at Janet, who was waiting with a medical team at the bottom of the ramp. 

Janet squinted. "What's the emergency?" 

"Daniel got a splinter." Jack O'Neill smirked. 

Daniel glowered at the Colonel. "I got a splinter three days ago." He looked back at Janet. "It's infected." 

"That's serious." Janet moved forward, taking his proffered hand. 

Jack grinned sardonically. "And that's why we're back." 

"Okay." Janet motioned to a nurse. "Get him to the infirmary, set up an IV with penicillin and standard precautions." 

Daniel walked off with the nurse. O'Neill and Teal'c followed closely behind. 

Carter waved to Hammond in the control room, indicating she'd be right up to debrief. Janet moved to her side. "Why were you smiling, back there?" 

"I'm happy to see you," Sam murmured, her eyes still on the upper level. 

"Really?" 

Sam turned and grinned at Janet. "Really." 

They began strolling toward the blast doors. "I must say, you looked dashing strutting down the ramp in your tactical uniform," Janet finally confessed. 

"By dashing do you mean 'hot'?" Sam asked, as she swung herself onto the first step of the lattice staircase. 

Janet glanced around, noticing only one guard whose attention was on the Stargate. She covered Sam's hand on the railing with her own. "The shimmering puddle really brings out the blue of your eyes," Janet whispered. Then she released Sam's hand and watched Sam sprint up the stairs. 

= = = 

Sam was bent over what looked like a dirty wooden stick when Janet walked into her lab two hours later. "How's Daniel?" Sam asked, without looking up. 

"He'll be fine. It wasn't too bad. You really should have brought him back sooner." Janet frowned. 

Sam tsked without looking up. "You're making your grown-up face again." 

"My what?" Janet asked, astounded. 

"Your grown-up face." Sam raised her head and mimicked the expression, her face scrunched in a decidedly un-grown-up fashion. "The 'Doctor Fraiser is going to kick our asses' face." 

Janet laughed. "I don't look like that." 

Sam exaggerated the expression. 

"Stop! Uncle!" Janet giggled. 

Sam grinned wickedly. 

Janet strolled over and peered at the stick. "Is that the artifact Doctor Jackson got a little too close to?" 

"Yeah. It gives off weird energy readings, so I'm giving it a good poke. I should have the results of a composite analysis back in a few hours. After that, I could probably use your help." She hunched back over the table again. 

"Sure," Janet murmured. "A couple of hours, you think?" 

Sam nodded, and then after a beat, looked up again. 

"Maybe we could run out for a bite to eat in the meantime." 

"Off-base?" 

"Yes." 

The "No" was on the tip of Sam's tongue when she drew it back, and considered. 

Janet watched her make the choice. 

"Sure." Sam reluctantly put down her magnifying glass. "Let me change, and meet you at the surface." She stood up, and at Janet's agreeable nod, strolled out of the lab. She brushed Janet's wrist with the tips of her fingers as she passed. 

Janet watched the blond figure retreat, and then shivered. 

= = = 

Sam had showered, dressed in stonewashed jeans and a pale pink blouse, and had, Janet suspected, applied eyeliner. 

"Your car?" Sam asked, as they walked into the mountain complex parking lot. 

"Sure. We're just coming back to the base after, right?" 

"Right." 

"O'Malleys?" 

"I'm so sick of O'Malleys." Sam confessed. "How about Harold's?" 

"Sounds perfect." Janet got into the driver's seat. 

Sam settled into the passenger seat. "Second date?" 

"I think so." Janet blushed faintly. 

"So can I..." Sam blushed. "Do we kiss? Here?" Sam stole a look at the doctor. 

"You can kiss me anytime you want," Janet said quietly, resting her hands on the steering wheel. 

"Like now?" 

"Now's good." 

Sam leaned toward Janet. She reached out to touch Janet's face, tracing the soft skin of her cheek, and then trailing her fingers down her jaw. She cupped Janet's chin and drew Janet's head sideways to meet Sam's gaze. 

Sam scooted closer, until her breath brushed Janet's lips. "Um," Sam said. "Now?" 

Janet leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Sam's. They froze, suspended in the moment of their lips barely touching. Then Sam responded, returning the pressure. She opened her mouth slightly to taste Janet's upper lip. Her hand found the back of Janet's neck. 

Janet lightly tugged Sam's lower lip between her teeth, and then drew back, breaking the kiss. "Like that." She breathed. "Every time." 

Sam retreated to her side of the car, a smug look on her face. 

Janet started up the car. Music came out of the radio. 

"Classical?" Sam looked at Janet. 

"I'm a parent." Janet offered. 

Sam gazed forlornly at the speaker grid on the dash. 

"Let me guess," Janet said, the corners of her mouth curling. "Death metal." 

"Well, yeah." Sam grinned. "Rammstein speaks to me." 

Janet sighed, and changed the station. 

"Country?" 

"Country. We'll bond over the pain." 

Sam nodded. "I like...bonding." She stole another look at Janet, who was smiling at her. "But If I start crying over someone's dead hound dog, you can't tell anyone." 

"Not a soul." 

= = = 

"Are we getting an appetizer?" 

"I don't know, they're pricey. Will we be that hungry?" 

"Hm...I just got back from off-world, I'm starved. What about spinach dip?" 

"I like spinach dip... Are we, you know, doing this Dutch?" 

"I'm paying," Sam said slowly, watching Janet's reaction. 

Janet looked sharply at her. 

"...For the appetizer." Sam finished, and winked. 

"All right." Janet allowed herself a smile. 

Awkward silence fell. 

"We probably shouldn't talk about work, right? I mean, we wouldn't want to only have that..." 

"Okay. And no Cassandra, either." 

More silence. 

"What, uh, do we talk about?" Besides how much I want to kiss you right now, and every waking moment. 

Janet bit her bottom lip, and stretched out her hand, invading Sam's side of the table. 

Sam clasped Janet's hand, unclasped it, and then held it again, knotting their fingers together. 

"Tell me about your first motorcycle, Sam." 

Sam's eyes were riveted to their joined hands. "Really?" 

"Yes." 

Sam looked up, met Janet's gaze, and began. "It all starts with my dad and Mark having this fight..." 

= = = 

They walked through the parking lot at the restaurant, holding hands. 

"So why do you like me, Janet?" Sam asked shyly. 

"Your body." 

Sam's eyes widened and she stopped walking. "My body?" 

"Yes." Janet took a step closer, wrapping her arms around Sam's waist, and then sliding up her back. "Those muscles are like steel, but all the running from Jaffa you do keeps you so sleek..." 

Sam flushed, and squirmed against Janet's touch. "Not, uh, because I'm smart?" 

"You're smart?" 

That stopped Sam cold, and she stared down at Janet, her hands resting like weights on the smaller woman's shoulders. "I'm not smart?" 

"You're interested in me." Janet pointed out, looking at her despairingly, almost like a disappointed parent. 

Sam grinned. "See? I'm brilliant." 

Janet looked at Sam's shoulder. "I'm older than you." 

"And wiser." Sam said. 

Janet slid her hands down Sam's back, feeling the sinew, then lower, grabbing her rear. "Wiser?" 

"And more beautiful." Sam stated, her face brightening into a smile. 

"Definitely," Janet said, tugging Sam closer, so their bodies were pressed together, "Not very smart, Sam Carter." 

Sam, beaming, bent down and captured Janet's lips in a kiss that turned into a slow, smoldering exploration. Janet's hands abandoned firm cheeks to tease at the hem of Sam's shirt, tugging it free from tight jeans. 

Janet opened her mouth to Sam's tongue. She was making sounds against Sam's mouth, contented, encouraging noises, asking for more. Sam's tongue danced across her teeth and she captured it with her own, just as her hands slid under Sam's shirt, touching bare skin. 

"Janet," Sam moaned against her lips. 

Their beepers went off simultaneously. 

"Lab results?" Janet asked, as Sam deftly unclipped her beeper and held it aloft so she could read the screen. 

"Nope, it's an emergency code." Sam pursed her lips. "Maybe the stick turned evil or something." 

"Wouldn't be the first time." Janet sighed. She turned to the car. 

Sam came up behind her and placed her hands on Janet's shoulders. "Wait," she said, and bent down to kiss Janet's cheek. She let her lips linger until Janet turned her head slightly, brushing the corner of Sam's mouth. 

Then they parted, and got into the car, their second date concluded.


End file.
